The lung is the main organ in the respiratory system, in which venous blood is relieved of carbon dioxide and oxygenated by air drawn through the trachea and bronchi into the alveoli. There are two lungs, a right and a left, the former consisting of three the latter of two, lobes. The lungs are situated in the thoracic cavity and are enveloped by the pleura.
In humans, each lung is connected with the pharynx through the trachea and larynx. The base rests on the diaphragm and the apex rises slightly above the sternal end of the first rib. The lungs include the lobes, lobules, bronchi, bronchioles, infundibula, and alveoli or air sacs.
The lungs contain about 300 million alveoli and their respiratory surface is about 70 square meters. Adults average about 15-20 respirations per minute. The total capacity of the lung varies from about 3.6 to 9.4 liters in adult men and about 2.5 to 6.9 in adult women.
The left lung has an indentation, called the cardiac depression, for the normal placement of the heart. Behind this is the hilum, through which the blood vessels, lymphatics, and bronchi enter and leave the lung.
Air travels from the mouth and nasal passage to the pharynx and the trachea. Two main bronchi, one on each side, extend from the trachea. The main bronchi divide into smaller bronchi, one for each of five lobes. These further divide into a great number of smaller bronchioles. Additionally, there are about 50 to 80 terminal bronchioles in each lobe. Each of these divides into two respiratory bronchioles, which in turn divide to form 2 to 11 alveolar ducts. The alveolar sacs and alveoli arise from these ducts. The spaces between the alveolar sacs and alveoli are called atria.
The alveolus is the point at which the blood and inspired air are separated only by a very thin wall or membrane that allows oxygen and nitrogen to diffuse into the blood and carbon dioxide and other gases to pass from the blood into the alveoli. The alveoli contain small pores that serve to connect adjacent alveoli to each other.
The primary purpose of the lung is to bring air and blood into intimate contact so that oxygen can be added to the blood and carbon dioxide can be removed. This is achieved by two pumping systems, one moving a gas and the other a liquid. The blood and air are brought together so closely that approximately one micrometer (10−6 meter) of tissue separates them. The volume of the pulmonary capillary circulation is about 150 ml, but this is spread out over a surface area of approximately 750 sq feet. This capillary surface area surrounds 300 million air sacs called alveoli. There blood that is low in oxygen but high in carbon dioxide is in contact with the air that is high in oxygen and low in carbon dioxide for less than one second. This allows for the blood to be replenished with oxygen and for the excess carbon dioxide to be removed.
Hemoglobin, the iron-containing pigment of red blood cells, then carries the oxygen from the lungs to the tissues. In the lungs, hemoglobin combines readily with oxygen, by a process called oxygenation, to form a loose, unstable compound called oxyhemoglobin. In the tissues, where oxygen tension is low and carbon dioxide tension is high, oxyhemoglobin liberates its oxygen in exchange for carbon dioxide. The carbon dioxide then becomes carried by the blood serum to the lungs, where the whole oxygenation process begins again.
There have been numerous efforts in the past 40 years to achieve artificial lung function. Unfortunately, no new innovative respiratory assist therapy has been developed for patients with severe, life-threatening lung disease. This is largely due to inadequate knowledge of pulmonary pathophysiology, a lack of emerging therapies, and insufficient mechanisms for providing intermediate to long-term respiratory support. The lack of adequate technology for respiratory support for the patient with deteriorating lung function, in particular, has had profound effects on the quality of life for this increasingly large segment of the population.
The number of deaths annually from all lung disease is estimated to be approximately 250,000 (150,000 related to acute, potentially reversible respiratory failure and 100,000 related to chronic irreversible respiratory failure) with an estimated economic burden of disease in the range of 72 billion dollars per year. Furthermore, the emotional toll of progressive respiratory failure is profound, particularly as it affects children and adolescents with progressive pulmonary disease. The impact of this public health problem can be conceived in terms of the direct costs for intensive, sub-acute, and long-term health care services, and the indirect costs associated with lost wages and productivity for the patient and the patient's family, and the increased need for support services.
While the death rates for cardiovascular disease, cancer, and all other major diseases have recently decreased significantly, the rate of death related to chronic pulmonary lung disease (CPLD) has increased by 54%. Lung disease also represents one of the leading causes of infant mortality, accounting for 48% of all deaths under the age of one. For these patients, respiratory assistance during pulmonary failure has been achieved by employing ventilator therapy, despite the enormous cost and morbidity associated with this modality.
Furthermore, it is well accepted that closed, positive-pressure, mechanical ventilation, applied at moderate levels of intensity, for short periods of time, is a somewhat safe and efficient means for improving gas exchange in patients with acute respiratory failure. However, with prolonged duration of intensive respiratory support, serious adverse effects may occur. These effects, including oxygen toxicity, baromtrauma, altered hormone and enzyme systems, and impaired nutrition, may result in further injury to the failing lungs, or add significantly to the morbidity and mortality for these patients. As a result, alternative methods have been sought for augmenting blood gas exchange, where mechanical ventilation is inadequate or cannot be safely applied.
In view of the above and other reasons, there has been great interest in developing an artificial means for accomplishing physiological gas exchange directly to the circulating blood and bypassing the diseased lungs. While previous efforts have provided some measure of success, they have been limited in their usefulness or hindered by excessive cost.
One approach to artificial lung function has been by gas sparging or diffusion of gas across the membrane surface of hollow fibers placed within the blood supply. Previous efforts have achieved some success, and have taught much to pulmonary physiologists, but gas sparging or diffusion has yet achieved the degree of gas exchanges optimally desired.
Furthermore, other methods and artificial lung systems have been developed from introducing gaseous oxygen by air sparging. However, gas sparging is very detrimental to biological tissues such as red blood cells. Also, gas sparging attempts to control the differential pressure across thin gas/liquid membranes such as those found in porous-walled hollow fibers.
Another approach to artificial lung function, extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO), constitutes a mechanism for prolonged pulmonary bypass, which has been developed and optimized over several decades but has limited clinical utility today as a state-of-the-art artificial lung. The ECMO system includes an extra-corporeal pump and membrane system that performs a gas transfer across membranes. Despite the numerous advances in the implementation of ECMO over the years, its core technology is unchanged and continues to face important limitations. The limitations of ECMO include the requirement for a large and complex blood pump and oxygenator system; the necessity for a surgical procedure for cannulation; the need for systemic anticoagulation; a high rate of complications, including bleeding and infection; protein adsorption and platelet adhesion on the surface of oxygenator membranes; labor intensive implementation; and exceedingly high cost. As a result of these limitations, ECMO has become limited in its utility to select cases of neonatal respiratory failure, where reversibility is considered to be highly likely.
The development of the intravenous membrane oxygenation (IVOX) also represented a natural extension in the artificial lung art, since it was capable of performing intracorporeal gas exchange across an array of hollow fiber membranes situated within the inferior vena cava but did not require any form of blood pump. The insertion of the IVOX effectively introduced a large amount of gas transfer surface area (up to 6000 cm2) without alteration of systemic hemodynamics. Unfortunately, as with ECMO, the IVOX system has numerous limitations, including only a moderate rate of achievable gas exchange; difficulty in device deployment; a relatively high rate of adverse events; and a significant rate of device malfunctions, including blood-to-gas leaks due to broken hollow fibers.
A further approach to treat lung disease, is through the use of lung transplants. The improvement of methods to transplant viable lungs into patients is fundamentally the most significant recent advance in the therapy of chronic lung diseases. The most common indications for lung transplantation are emphysema, pulmonary fibrosis, cystic fibrosis, and pulmonary hypertension. Selection conditions emphasize the presence of irreversible disease localized to the respiratory system, and social and psychological conditions supportive of the ability to go through extended pulmonary rehabilitations. In contrast, the absence of these conditions present relative contraindications to this approach. The donor organ should originate in a relatively healthy, infection free individual, under the age of 65. Following these guidelines, success has been achieved in increasing numbers for patients throughout the United States.
Profound limitations in the number of donor organs has made this option unrealistic for the great majority of patients who would benefit the most. While rationing is the standard for all transplantable organs, the need for rationing is particularly acute in the case of the lungs, owing to the following issues: (1) the large discrepancy between donor and recipient numbers (3350 registration for lung transplant in 1999 and only 862 performed); (2) the relatively low yield of usable lungs, with only 5-10% of multiorgan donors yielding lungs acceptable for transplantation; and (3) the absence of effective temporary methods to support blood gas exchange during the waiting period prior to transplantation. The complexity of this problem is increased even further, when considering the inevitable compromise between supplying organs to patients who are the most ill, and who have the most to gain, but for whom outcomes are generally poor, versus relatively healthier patients with no complications, who have less need but for whom outcomes are predictably better. For example, a patient with emphysema is highly likely to achieve a positive outcome from transplantation, but generally will not exhibit improved survival. In contrast, a patient with cystic fibrosis has considerably higher risk of surgery due to the presence of multiorgan involvement of the disease, but for these young patients, successful transplantation optimizes survival.
Therefore, a serious need exists for new technology and therapeutic approaches that have the potential to provide intermediate to long-term respiratory support for patients suffering from severe pulmonary failure. Also, the need for an efficient and inexpensive technology to achieve sustained gas exchange in the blood, thereby bypassing the diseased lungs without resorting to chronic ventilation, remains paramount.